


Vulnerable

by TheJudicator (EmperorsVornskr)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo can actually be a good soft boy sometimes, M/M, Needles, Soft Kylux, injection mention, needle mention is very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorsVornskr/pseuds/TheJudicator
Summary: Hux has a debilitating migraine, and Kylo tends to the ailing General- and gets some desired physical closeness.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677616
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> Hux's migraine type is a very real and very debilitating type that I suffer- hemiplegic migraines have the same symptoms as strokes, and are usually controlled by prescriptions like Verapamil and Topamax, and/or monthly injections like Aimovig or Ajovy. Episodes are treated with medications like Fioricet or Maxalt (triptans like Imitrex/Treximet are contraindicated for hemiplegic migraines because they affect the dilation of blood vessels in the brain) 
> 
> They're a pain in the ass and I always wish I could have someone care for me when I have them, so I just wanted to write Hux getting some TLC from Kylo and showing some vulnerability to him in the process.

Hux groaned softly, setting aside his datapad. The light from the display was too bright, the light lancing into his eyes like daggers, even on the lowest setting. A sharp stab of pain shot through his temple and radiated behind his eye socket. 

“Fuck,” he sighed, and shut the datapad down and began rummaging through his desk. His gloved hand shoved aside styluses, datacards, a can of polish, a container of pomade and at least three different containers of stimulants before he found what he was looking for.

He sighed again- which turned to a hiss of frustration as his fingers fumbled with the cap of the bottle of the painkillers he was desperately trying to access. The fingers of his right hand were getting weak, and it was getting hard to get a grip on the cap. 

“Fuck,” he said again, more vehemently, then let out a strangled cry when his fingers slipped on the cap again, and he dropped the bottle onto the floor. 

“Sir?”

Hux looked up to see Mitaka in the doorway, and he beckoned for him to enter.

“Report,” he said, and swore again, mentally, as it took much more effort for him to answer than he liked. His tongue felt thick and cold in his mouth, like clay, and the right side of his mouth was losing feeling. 

“Here’s the latest training reports from the newest graduated cadre,” Mitaka said nervously, putting the datacard on Hux’s desk, then scooping up the bottle of medicine, holding it out to Hux.

“Are… are you well, sir?”

Hux desperately wished Phasma were there- they had a signal developed for him to use with his good hand when he was starting to show symptoms like this, and she would get him his meds, get him somewhere dark, cool, and quiet. 

“Phassssfma,” Hux managed, putting the medicine back on the desk with difficulty, and to his horror, saw drool drip onto his desk. He swiped at his drooping mouth with his good hand. 

“Captain Phasma, Sir? She’s gone on an excursion, she should be back in a few days…” Mitaka said, clearly concerned, as he saw the General’s face was visibly sagging on the right side. 

“Sir, should I call for a med droid?”

“What’s going on?”

Kylo strode into the room, and Hux would have snarled, were his face cooperating with him. 

“Hux, what the Void- what the kriff is going on with your face?”

“Ffffuckhh offffh,” Hux slurred, daubing his mouth with a handkerchief. His right eye was losing vision, slowly going back, and he felt the awful weakness of his joints on the right side of his body that preceded the hemiplegia that was oncoming.

“Uh. What the fuck, Hux, are you stoned?”

 _I hate him, by the stars, I hate him_ , Hux thought vehemently. 

“I hate you, too, Hux, but there is something wrong with you right now,” Kylo replied. “Lieutenant, get out of here, I’ll handle this.”

His tone left no room for argument, and carried the hint of a threat- and Mitaka all but bolted.

Thankfully, he was gone before Hux’s knee buckled, and he collapsed, and thankfully, Kylo was already on his way to catch him. Hux sagged in Kylo’s arms, radiating hatred, frustration and indignation at his current helplessness. 

“Lemme gho,” Hux slurred, his mouth refusing to work. 

“Stop, you’ll just wear yourself out. You can think at me. Might be easier, okay?” Kylo said, rearranging Hux into his arms, bridal style- much to Hux’s indignant anger.

 _PUT ME DOWN. Just because we sleep together occasionally does not mean you have the right to manhandle me_ , Hux demanded, and Kylo snorted. 

“Yes, because you are so capable of walking right now,” he shot back, shifting Hux in his arms carefully. “You weigh next to nothing.”

 _Just take me to the med-bay, Ren_ , Hux growled. He did feel better being able to think at Kylo, instead of using signals or attempting to slur through his aphasia, though he’d never admit it. Kylo being able to hear his directed thoughts gave him agency in his moment of vulnerability, and he appreciated it. 

“No. Taking you to your room. I assume you have medication there?”

 _My desk_ , Hux said. _There’s a bottle with injectable phials in it. Single use._

Kylo strode to the desk, and without shifting his hold on Hux, used the Force to lift the bottle and float it gently onto Hux’s stomach. Hux grasped it with his good hand and made a grunt of affirmation.

_Got it. Fine. Take me to my quarters._

Without a word, Kylo headed to the lift and used his elbow to smash the button. The doors closed, and Hux wrenched his eyes shut against the bright lights of the lift with a wincing sigh. Kylo looked down, tilting his masked head. Quietly, using the Force, he shrugged and wiggled his shoulders until his cloak had been removed- and he dropped it over Hux’s face. 

Hux spluttered just a bit out of surprise, but appreciated the sudden blackout from the lights over his face- as well as Kylo’s scent being wrapped around him. He took comfort in the scent of Kylo’s musk, the scent of ozone, metal and leather, the bite of something slightly herbal, like crushed leaves or berries. 

_Were you outside?_

“I was in the woods, yes,” Kylo replied. “The forests of Ilum are soothing. They resonate with the Force- balanced, neutral. It doesn’t pull, doesn’t demand. It simply is, and accepts. It helps clear my head.”

_It makes you smell nice._

Kylo smiled under his mask. The lift doors opened, and he strode to Hux’s quarters. Hux weakly offered his code cylinder to Kylo with his good hand, and Kylo took it to open the door. 

“Lights, ten percent,” Kylo said- just loud enough for the system to register his command. 

The lights dimmed, almost to the point of being off. It was dark enough to keep from hurting Hux, but just bright enough for his Force sensitive sight to see- and read any medication labels. 

_Bed, please. I won’t be able to sit up for a while until this fades. Help me get my pants off?_

“Hux, is now the best time for that?” Kylo teased. Hux elbowed him as best he could with a lopsided scowl. 

_I need access to my thigh to inject my medication, you asshole._

Kylo laid Hux down and removed his cloak from his face, then helped Hux out of entire uniform. Hux didn’t complain, he wanted out of it to sleep. He did, however, scowl even more when Kylo just tossed the articles of clothing onto the floor. 

_Kylo…._

“Oh, hush and lie down, would you?” Kylo snorted, opening the bottle of Hux’s medicine. He pulled out one of the single use injectors and held it up. 

“Want me to do it for you?”

 _Alcohol swab. Bandage. In my kit_ , Hux said, taking the injector. _And pick up my uniform while you’re at it, you slob._

Kylo sighed, but scooped up the uniform and laid it on the couch before retrieving the small metal case from Hux’s desk. He took a quick detour into the fresher, removed his gloves and washed his hands before coming back to sit on the edge of the bed and open the case, pulling out swatches and bandages. He tore one open and wiped a small circle on Hux’s outer thigh, expanding outward as he did so. 

“There you go. Need me to inject it for you?”

 _Please? My hands and vision aren’t reliable_.

Kylo twisted the phial, cracking the seal and popping off the top, revealing the tiny needle and safety guard. He positioned his fingers over the trigger, placed it on Hux’s thigh, and pressed. Hux didn’t even flinch as the medication was injected into his thigh. 

“Haven’t seen you have one of these before. They always this bad?” Kylo asked, pulling the injector away and tossing it into Hux’s sharps container. He used a piece of gauze to dab at the injection site, and placed a bacta-patch on it. 

_This one came on too quickly. Normally, my monthly injections keep these at bay, and the breakthrough migraines don’t usually render me helpless this fast._

“So you… you can’t move your right side at all? Or talk?” Kylo asked, helping Hux get under the blankets. Hux reclined in the pillows, closing his eyes with a sigh as he waited for his medicine to kick in. 

_No. They’re called hemiplegic migraines because they cause hemiplegia- paralysis on one side of the body, including aphasia, ataxia, loss of vision in the eye of the affected side, palsy of the face._

“So that’s why your face is all….” Kylo motioned to Hux’s sagging eyelid, the drooping of the corner of his mouth. Hux glared at him as best he could, but there was no true vitriol in it. 

_Rude._

“I’m just making an observation,” Kylo said with a shrug. He closed Hux’s case and set it on the nightstand within Hux’s reach. 

“Need anything? Water? Some food?”

Hux made a face, his face paling at just the mention of food. 

_No food, too nauseous. Ice cold water mixed with an electrolyte packet would be appreciated, though. I keep sachets of the mix above my cooler. Also… you could take off your helmet. I feel better when I’m talking to you and not that damned mask._

Kylo laughed and got up, taking off his helmet and setting it on the desk before heading over to the cooler and mixing up a bottle of water and mix for Hux. He considered, then got a straw and a cloth napkin and brought it back over, sticking the straw into the bottle and holding it just below Hux’s mouth. He pressed the straw against the working side of Hux’s mouth, and Hux gratefully closed his mouth around it as best he could, pulling a considerable bit into his mouth to avoid having the drink dribble from the right side. 

Kylo sat silently, patiently, as Hux took long sips of the cold drink, occasionally wiping his mouth when his palsy caused some dribbling. He made no comment, and his face was attentive, concerned as Hux drank. Hux was quiet until half the bottle was gone, then leaned back again, closing his eyes and letting out a breath of relief. 

_Thank you._

“You going to be okay? Need anything else?”

Hux was quiet for a moment, and Kylo almost wondered if he was dozing off. Then he opened his eyes- awkwardly, as one didn’t respond properly, and remained half closed. It alarmed Kylo to see Hux this way- so helpless and in clear pain and physically compromised. It was a stark difference from how in control and at home he was in his own body. Being in this situation likely had Hux feeling frustrated and betrayed by his nervous system, and Kylo could practically hear him swearing the word Traitor! at his body. 

_Stay with me? At least until I regain control?_

Kylo gave him a soft, half smile, reminded of how he’d once asked Hux if he could stay after one of their trysts. He’d wanted Hux’s attention, to stay in his bed and enjoy his presence, his warmth. He’d wanted to cuddle, and Hux had been taken aback by the idea. Cuddling? Them? Surely not!

“Want me to stay on the couch?” he asked, testing the waters, testing Hux’s mood, to see if he really was feeling as vulnerable as he suspected. Hux looked away and swallowed. 

_Take off your boots… your armour- if you want- and… stay beside me, in case I need your assistance?_ Hux asked, almost shyly, nervously, and Kylo felt his heart flutter.

Hux was vulnerable, sick, and wanted him beside him. Close to him. He was trusting him. 

“Sure,” he said, setting the bottle on the night stand, trying to play it off as no big deal, but inside, he was thrilled. Hux was showing him his belly. 

Kylo pulled off his boots and all but threw them across the room- he knew Hux hated the smell of them- then shed everything but his skivvies. Without waiting for permission, he climbed under the blankets with Hux and slid his arm around his shoulders, gently pulling him close to rest against him. Hux didn’t protest or argue, resting his head against Kylo’s bare chest, and let out a sigh. 

Kylo reached over and rubbed small circles over Hux’s temple, then caressed gentle lines over his forehead and back, using the Force to send ripples of cold along the skin he touched with his fingertips. Hux let out a slight moan of relief.

 _That’s better than a cold damp cloth_ , he said, relaxing even further against Kylo, who smiled, then pressed a kiss to Hux’s forehead- the right side, hoping Hux wouldn’t feel it. If he did, he made no comment. 

_Thank you._

“I should thank you,” Kylo said. “Or be mildly grateful I was here when this came over you.”

_Why?_

“I finally got the snuggling I wanted- a modicum of your trust.” 

Hux tensed a bit, was quiet for a long moment, and Kylo worried he’d ruined everything. Finally, Hux relaxed back against him, shifting to his side as best he could, tangling legs and arms around Kylo.

 _Just this once_ , he said. _And only because I think it would benefit my recovery._

“Of course,” Kylo said seriously. “You’re not soft.”

 _Never,_ Hux agreed, pressing his face into Kylo's chest and inhaling his scent.

“Nope. Never.”

Hux laughed inside Kylo’s head, and it was warm, rich, and felt like sunlight in his mind. It was a contrast to the migraine raging inside his head, which to Kylo’s perception, was a thunderhead with never-ending lightning, striking and hammering against the walls of Hux’s skull. 

Hux’s eyes closed again, and he let out a shuddering sigh. A few moments later, Kylo felt the wet warmth of Hux drooling on his chest from the drooping corner of his mouth. He laughed silently and wiped at Hux’s face. 

“Thank you,” he murmured, and Hux stirred, nestling closer against him with a soft mumble. 

“Thank you for letting me see you this vulnerable, and for letting me take care of you.”

He smiled as Hux pressed his face into his chest. 

“And thank you, for finally letting me have the cuddling I wanted- you uptight butthead.”


End file.
